


[HP]塞德里克x你R18 浴池·金蛋·混淆咒

by Febrie_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febrie_R/pseuds/Febrie_R
Summary: LOFTER:Febrie_R





	[HP]塞德里克x你R18 浴池·金蛋·混淆咒

赫奇帕奇的休息室弥漫着淡淡泥土芬芳，临近圣诞节，天气也变得越来越冷，家养小精灵在休息室的火炉里加足了柴火，烤得每个人都暖洋洋的。

“塞德里克，只是膝枕可不会让你想出金蛋的秘密。”你坐在厚厚的黑黄相间的沙发软垫上，笑着用手指戳戳塞德里克帅气的面庞。

“也许O.W.Ls全O的姑娘知道答案，但我现在更喜欢你身上的香味。”塞德里克话音里透出明显的惬意，原本灰色的眼眸被火炉的火光映成棕色，手指漫不经心地蜷绕起你低垂的发尾。

你难得没泡在图书馆，谁要是来打扰这一刻，塞德里克保证也让那个人去火龙面前走一圈，作为备选项，去斯内普教授面前扔颗粪蛋也行。

你微微一笑，解放了在他手中把玩的发尾，撩到耳后，俯下身子，轻声细语地说：“我有点头绪，如果你愿意晚上来级长浴室，就我们两个。”

“梅林的胡子，不，我....我是说....Great！”塞德里克听闻一跃而起，声音难掩兴奋。他对你话语中小小的暗示表现得十分高兴，因为三强争霸赛的事情，他已经很久没有和你亲热。

“带上金蛋。”你好心提醒着，以免他忘了正事。

*****************************  
午夜门禁时间，你抱着睡衣和晨袍，来到糊涂波里斯的雕像前，靠上去低声说了句：“新鲜凤梨。”

听见声音，塞德里克从偌大的浴池另一边游过来，抹去脸上的水珠。他明显已经来了一会儿了，晶莹剔透，绵密的泡沫堆满了整个浴池。

把手里的衣物放在墙角一大堆松软的白毛巾上，回头看见他还在目光灼灼地盯着自己，你好气又好笑地回瞪他，直到他举起双手，坏笑地转过身去，“OK，女士需要准备时间。”一头又钻进了泡沫里。

你脱去衣物，走到浴池边，在金蛋旁放下魔杖，脚尖刚触及池水，一只有力的手捉住你的脚腕，就将你扯下了浴池，溅起了半人高的水花。

“咳咳咳！塞德里克！”你浮上水面，甩落水珠，急促的呼吸，气愤地捶打他胸膛，“咳咳咳...我应该告诉整个....霍格沃茨，他们所谓的绅士勇士....只是一个耍小把戏的讨厌鬼！”

塞德里克罗搂紧你的腰肢，按住你的拳头帖服在他的胸膛上，因为笑声胸腔在震动：“我很期待，亲爱的，告诉那些讨厌鬼，我们多么亲密，这样他们不会再向你提出圣诞舞会邀请。”

你被堵地哑口无言，打掉他在你腰腹间不安分的手，瞪他一眼，游向水池边的金蛋。抱着金蛋，递给身后的塞德里克，斟酌的开口，“它在陆地声音尖锐，说明他可能不是陆地生物，所以我设想它也许能在水里发声。”

“那何不验证一下？”说完，他抱着金蛋，深吸口气，钻入水中，等待你下水。

你犹豫了一下，刚才落水的确给了你槽糕的体验，拿过一边的魔杖，低声吟诵：“Bubble-Head.(泡头咒)”随后潜入水下。

他向你微笑示意打开金蛋，气泡从他的嘴中冒出，惹得你笑出声。悠远的歌声从金蛋中传出传出，金色气泡流转着：“唱歌....一个小时....不复存在....”

你们冒出水面，塞德里克兴奋地“哇哦”拍打着水面，“亲爱的，解开谜题了，太棒了！”说完扑过来抱着你的细腰转了一圈，金蛋被他扔弃在水底。

“嘿，放我下来，会吵醒波里斯。”你拍打他的手臂，兴奋过头的塞德里克笑的很是迷人，帅气逼人的脸庞更增添了魅力。

“ok，如何在水中活动一小时，你已经告诉我了，不是吗，完美的泡头咒，就算审查人是斯内普教授也会给你一个O。”塞德里克还是将你放了下来，却仍然搂着你的腰，你赤裸的贴着他的胸膛，他兴奋之余无法控制下半身的热量。

“不管要面对什么，我想接下来是我们两个人的时间，不是吗？”他呢喃地低语，灰色的眼睛微眯，手戳着你头部周围的气泡，示意你解开咒语，半硬的下身暗示似的碰着你的小腹。

水顺着身体的曲线流下，你的内心也有些鼓噪，小腹处的热源在慢慢苏醒，你无奈向他妥协。举起手中执着的魔杖，刚想念出咒语，却听见了一旁金碧辉煌的水龙头传来细微的声响，脑中警铃大作。

“Disillusionment！（幻身咒）”在桃金娘看到你之前，你喊出了咒语。过于慌张，你伏在塞德里克的胸膛喘着气，塞德里克惊诧过后，把透明的你转至背后，不动声色地扫视四周，发现了隐在一旁桃金娘。

六年级赫奇帕奇男女级长于普通学生门禁时间在浴室共浴，这种爆炸性的新闻，你不难理解桃金娘迫切想和别人分享的心情。

你压低声音凑到他的耳边，“装作没发现。”桃金娘虽然心地不坏，但属于你理她，她就会变本加厉地凑过来那种，也许是死后太孤单，说实话你没想到她会偷窥男级长浴室，你只希望她不会看到你的衣物。

你潜入水中，缤纷的泡沫掩盖你的行踪，凑近桃金娘身边，将魔杖伸出水面指着她，“Confundo.（混肴视听）”见魔咒打中她，你浮出水面解开了幻身咒。

魔力消耗过大，塞德里克稳住有些跌撞的你，你转过身勾住他的脖子垫脚给他一个吻，“接下来，直到我们结束，她都只会看见你靠在水池边想金蛋的秘密。”

“聪明的女孩。我下次一定记得带魔杖。”说完，他的唇贴了上来，手指轻柔地沿着你的脊椎轮廓描摹着，揉捏你的腰肢。

你也不甘示弱，手正滑过他坚硬如石的胸膛，抚摸他平坦的腹部，感受到一股轻微的颤栗传遍他的全身，却也觉得他亲吻你动作粗暴了起来。

“亲爱的，你简直像个媚娃。”他挺起腰腹，抱起你缠在他的腰间，粗长挤入你的腿间，大手掂起圆臀，随着水波炙热在你穴口摩擦。

“啊...好棒...”湿热的舌也娴熟地舔舐你的缨红，从乳尖处传来的快感，像是燃遍全身肌肤的火焰，眼睛撇过一旁无知的桃金娘，罪恶感和刺激感让你更加敏感，手指深入他湿漉漉的发中，身体忍不住的将胸向他送去。

荡漾的涟漪随着你们的动作晕开，越发扩大，坚硬摩擦着你穴口的软肉，既是缓解也是折磨，他的动作使得坚硬愈加嵌入你的细缝，胸前顶端被他的齿间厮磨者，无上的快感使得你无意识的迎合着摩擦他的坚硬，“啊...哈...”

塞德里克加重地揉捏你的臀部，运动着腰擦过你圆润敏感的花核和细缝，水既是阻力又起了润滑作用，你呻吟着扣着他的肩膀，破碎着臣服于你的欲望“塞德里克，进来...求你...”

他放你下来，稳住你踉跄的身形，一个动作让你转过身，趴扶着浴池的大理石石壁，湿热的吻从耳垂开始进攻，在脖颈处吮吸出朵朵艳红。

扶着你的腰肢，一挺而入，你努力支撑起疲软的双腿，充实感还未满足，甬道里的炙热就开始律动，一开始缓慢而又深沉，逐渐大张开合起来，沉甸甸的圆球拍打着你的臀部，池水掩盖了拍打声，你咬住下唇忍住绝妙快感带来的呻吟。

塞德里克灰色的眼眸闪过一丝戏弄，富有技巧的撞向他熟悉的软肉，不停进攻，“亲爱的，叫出来，没人能胜过你的呻吟。”

你终于忍受不住重重叠叠的快感，在高潮来临时，尖叫出声，“啊....停下...我求你....”他还在不断冲击着你的敏感地，快感不断持续。

“喜欢吗？”他低哑着声音，嘶哑的声线中隐藏着情欲，紧致的内壁搅吸着他的下身，逼他丢盔弃甲。

“喜欢....”你带着哭腔，腿脚酸软得只能靠俯趴在池壁上，忍受身后越来越快的频率。

塞德里克听到满意的回答，挺向深处，抵着花心，将液体全部释放.....

*****************************  
你穿戴整齐，不安地牵扯塞德里克的衣袖，“桃金娘会不会精神混乱？”你也没想到你们会放纵这么久，池面的泡沫都消失了，甚至中途还放了次热水。

“她本来就有点疯癫。”塞德里克耸耸肩，牵起你的手，“我觉得我们得先去趟厨房，你饿了”。

你听出他语气中的戏谑，绯红了脸，毕竟这场欢爱是因为你的肚子叫了才停下来的....


End file.
